SilverShadowXs Iron Chef: Legaia
by cheatscanner
Summary: SilverShadowX has created the comic series Iron Chef: Legaia
1. Episode One: And So It Begins

**Iron Chef: Legaia**

**Episode One: And So It Begins...**

Noa: Now is the time to finish this, Vahn! (Pulls out knife-bladey things)

Vahn: You shall not win! (Draws out his pair of knife-bladey things)

Gala: NOOOOOO! DON'T RESORT TO VIOLENCE! (Runs off crying)

Cort: Okay, start the duel on 3...2...1...GO!

Vahn: HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Lunges towards Noa)

Noa: HYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (Lunges towards Vahn)

(Suddenly a table appears with a ton of raw ingredients and they start cooking)

Cort: AND THE IRON CHEF LEGAIA TOURNAMENT HAS STARTED! WHO WILL WIN... Will it be Noa, our super fast chinese food specialist, or will it be Vahn, our all american specialist? We'll find out soon. Let's introduce the judging panel!

Gala: Hi, I'm Gala and-

Vahn: CURSE YOU GALA! GET DOWN HERE! YOUR MY CRAPPING ASSISTANT!

Gala: Oh...right...(runs off to help Vahn)

Cort: Okay, as I was saying, let's introduce our panel of judges...

Puera: I gots peanut butter stuck in my nose! IT BURNSES!

Cort: I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM OUR SHOW! REMEMBER THE RESTRAINING ORDER? (Holds up the paper with the restraining order on it)

Puera: Mmmmm...PAPER! (Eats paper)

Cort: dangit... well, lets cut to a commercial break...

Puera: Ooooooo, a break? YAY! (Breaks Cort's arm)

Cort: Crap! (Runs after Puera with a steak knife)

Anouncer: And Legaian Iron Chef will return in a moment. This show was brought to you in part by... FROSTED FREEDS! They're more than cool, they're FREEZE'N!


	2. Episode Two: Introduction of the Judges

**Iron Chef: Legaia **

**Episode 2: Introduction of the Judges**

(The show returns to show Cort with his arm in a sling and holding a microphone in the other hand)

Cort: And we're back, to IRON CHEF: LEGAIA! Now, finally we shall get to the introduction of the judges, and Puera has been assigned a special position.

Puera: YEeeeEEEEAAAAH! I'm the cutting board!

Cort: And cutting boards don't talk...

Puera: Oh...right...

(Vahn whips out Puera and chops vegetables up on his back)

Puera: Yay! That hurts!

Cort: Okay, and for our judging panel we have...

Gala: Hi, I'm Gala and I-

Vahn: STOP IT! CURSE YOU! GET THE CRAP DOWN HERE!

Gala:Uh...okay...

Cort: NOW WILL THE JUDGES INTRODUCE THEMSELVES! NOW, BEFORE SOMETHING STUPID HAPPENS!

Songi: Hi, my name is Songi, and I'm the judge who judges things based off how the cooks prepare their food. See, if they don't chop the vegetables right, they lose like so many points, and if they don't set the oven to the right temperature-

Cort: Okay Songi, I think they have the idea.

Jette: Hi, I'm Jette, and I'm supposed to eat whatever they cook up. I'm very critical.

(Crew person comes by and gives him coffee, Jette takes a sip)

Jette: This is the absolute worse coffee I have ever tasted! You should stop making coffee altogether, you're horrible. You-

(Crew person whispers into Jette's ear)

Jette: Oh...it's our sponsor's coffee...? Uh...mmmmm... good.

Cort: And don't forget the Biron Monks!

Monks: Hoy! Hoy! Hoy! Hoy! Hoy! Hoy! Hoy!

Cort: They...don't say much...they are taste testers too...

Puera: Vahn, your knife needs to be sharpened, I'm not leaking much blood.

Cort: Oh, and the teams...

Noa: Hi! I'm Noa and once I saw a horse and I was all like Vahn! I want to ride the horse, but then he was all like"No Noa, you can't ride the horse, remember what happened last time" And then I remembered back to the last time where I wanted to ride a horse and I got on the horse except I forgot which way I was supposed to face an fell off and broke my ankle, like the time Gala-

Mei: Um...Noa...that's quite enough.

Noa: (Pouty face and flappy arms) I was just getting to the good part! So...

Mei: 9Talking over Noa) I'm Mei and I'm Noa's partner, 'nuff said.

Gala: Hi, I'm Gala and-

Vahn: I SWEAR, GET OVER HERE!

Gala:...

Camera switches to Vahn

Vahn: Hi, I'm Vahn, not van, a lot of people confuse me with a car.

Gala: And I'm Gala and I finally get to introduce myself!

Puera: And I'm Puera!

o-o-double r-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm a real good cutting board!

Cort: And now for a commercial break!

Anouncer: This show was brought to you in part by...

Commercial: When you wake up in the morning, you don't want a fire breathing lizard,

(Shows a man waking up next to a fire breathing lizard, then he gets torched)

you want coffee. And for the best coffee you want Caruban's Master Coffee. It is super duper sealed to retain flavor.

Caruban Coffee is a trademark of seru foods inc. blah blah blah blah blah blah blah. Buy our coffee. /commercial


End file.
